


Thankful to be Tonks

by Tidbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidbit/pseuds/Tidbit
Summary: Genderfluid Tonks because of course. Short and sweet writing touching on gender expression, love and acceptance, and chosen family. Dedicated in particular to trans/nb Potter fans. <3
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thankful to be Tonks

Today is Monday, and Tonks is thankful to be herself. She stands in front of the mirror in her breezy, comfy dress and adds a bright note of bubblegum pink pop to her hair. She turns this way and that, giving herself a once-over, and when she feels satisfied with her cute, playful look she hurries out to share breakfast with Remus. He kisses her cheek and they start their day, happy and in love.

Today is Tuesday, and Tonks is thankful to be himself. He runs a hand through his hair, wiping away the pink from the previous day and leaving it brown, short and somewhat spiked. He tucks his shirt into his jeans, leaving plenty of room to stash his wand in his back pocket while he’s busy working. Finger guns at the ready, he winks at his reflection and heads out to the kitchen to see Remus waiting. Kissing his forehead, he whispers to him how happy it is to see him and how much he’ll miss him while at work today. When he leaves, Remus yells after him to stay safe and that he loves him.

Today is Wednesday, and Tonks is thankful to be themselves. They put on a loose, comfy t-shirt in soft colors along with a well-worn set of jeans. With a toss of their head, their hair lightens to a blue as bright as the sky on a sunny day, not bothering to look in the mirror again because they feel perfect the way they are and don’t even need that second glance. Today Remus gets a hug from behind, cheek against cheek and a laugh beside his ear. Remus whispers back how much he loves them and adds a reminder that it may rain later. Kisses are blown and hands waved as Tonks heads out the door. 

Today is Thursday, and Tonks is thankful to be herself. Minerva asked her to swing by Hogwarts to speak to a 6th year muggleborn afraid to go home for the summer. She told Tonks that she might have good insight on the situation – insight she was unable to provide. So she makes herself look professional, dressing in her Auror robes and pulling her hair back into a neat bun. Whatever the problem is, she knows she is uniquely qualified to help solve it and is determined to do so! She refills Remus’ coffee and takes one of his hands in hers, giving it a squeeze as they exchange that look of support and understanding. Helping students – something he wished he could also still be doing, though she assures him that his work still does just that. He wishes her good luck as she strides out the door with purpose. 

Today is Friday, and Tonks is feeling grim. Dark, dull brown hair, loose tattered sweater and pj pants since they don’t have to go in to work today. Instead they spend time sitting on the sofa with Remus, talking. The student was afraid to go home to their parents. At Hogwarts, they could be themselves, but when they went home their muggle parents would call them a name they don’t feel and make them dress in a way that doesn’t show the real them. Any refusal would be met with anger, threats, perhaps even violence. The student told Tonks they wished that they could change their body so easily, but said that even if they were a metamorphmagus that their parents would never accept them. They don’t know how they’ll make it through the upcoming summer months, away from the friends that understood who they were at their core. To be stuck in a muggle society where ugly jokes were spoken about ‘those’ kinds of people and where they thought that the circumstances of one’s body at birth were permanent, immutable, and defined who a person was allowed to be. Tonks wonders aloud to Remus what that must be like and whispers their thanks to him for continuing to love them in all their ever-changing forms. Remus jokingly says he understands with a knowing look in his eye, and the two of them laugh quietly together. It’s a laugh of shared struggles made lighter on their shoulders as they now have a safe place and a loving, chosen family.

Today is Saturday, and Tonks is devastated. The owl just arrived with the news, along with a notice to come assist the investigation. The note they found in the student dorms simply said “I can’t go back. They can’t love the real me, and I can’t pretend anymore.” Their items were gone, but none of the other students had seen them at the station for the Hogwarts Express to head home for the summer break. The Aurors needed to search the surrounding area and Tonks already imagined one terrible scenario after another of what they might find. Not everyone could change as easily as Tonks did. Not everyone could simply make their outsides match their insides. Tonks thought that the words they’d shared were enough, but the student’s experiences were their own and from a world and life Tonks had never experienced. Remus didn’t say goodbye this time – instead he joined Tonks. They left together, hand in hand, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. 

Today is Sunday, and Tonks is thankful to be himself. He is thankful to have Remus by his side, and he is thankful to welcome another face at the breakfast table. Found in the forest, frightened and desperate, they had found the poor Sixth Year before anything truly terrible could get them. To think they thought the Forbidden Forest was an acceptable alternative to their own family’s home – that was too much. Tonks was ready for a fight when he spoke to Minerva, but Headmaster McGonagall agreed that student safety was the number one priority. Representatives would be sent to the student’s home to try to work with the muggle parents, but until then Tonks would get to see this sad but hopeful face each morning alongside Remus. Preferred names and pronouns were discussed, breakfast was made, and happy tears were shed. This was something Tonks could do to help a student, and so he was happy to be him. Happy to be in a position to help, happy to have such an understanding husband, and happy for the chosen family that would accept all its members for who they were.


End file.
